The term “mud line” is conventionally used in the petroleum industry to refer to the boundary between earth and water. An anchor assembly used as part of an offshore anchoring system is typically submerged in the silt and mud defining the mud line at the bottom of the body of water. Conventional anchor assemblies typically employ chains, wires, or cables made of metal. The need exists for improved anchor assemblies and line structures for use as part of anchor assemblies.